Messy
by BensidyLove
Summary: One-shot about messy times in the Bensidy household.


**Fluffy and kind of smutty one-shot idea I got thanks to Tori. I was high off of meds writing this so excuse me if it doesn't flow. Anyways, reviews are nice**

* * *

Olivia walked in her apartment after giving everyone the night off. They all had spent the week at the precinct trying to close a huge case, and they were getting nowhere. Honestly, she just wanted to go home to her husband and daughter. Her mind left the case days ago.

When she walked into the living room she burst out into laughter. Brian and Avery were sitting on the couch, pantless and shirtless, with all types of junk food surrounding them. "Did you guys have real food at all this week?"

Avery jumped up and ran to Olivia. "Mommy!" She squealed.

Olivia picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I missed my little girl."

"What about me?" Brian playfully whined.

She smiled and looked over Avery's shoulder. "I missed my big boy, too."

He got up from the couch and walked over to them. "You better." He kissed her forehead. "How was work?"

Olivia gave him that look that said she didn't feel like talking about it right now, and especially not in front of Avery.

He simply nodded. "Do you want me to cook for you?"

She looked at the scattered pizza boxes. "Why cook now?"

"Well, because my little princess wanted pizza, but we know the Queen has the final say."

Olivia raised a brow and smirked. "What did you do or what do you want?" She knew Brian wouldn't be this sweet unless he broke something.

"Well, besides you? Uh, Avery might have had a lot of sugar and she's not going to sleep."

She hit him playfully in the arm. "Bri!"

"Daddy said I can have it." Avery said trying to clear her name.

"Oh, daddy did?" Olivia looked back and forth between the two.

"I plead the fifth." Brian put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Well, you can stay up with daddy all night, not me." She put Avery down. "I'm going to shower, and when I get out, I want chicken, rice, and fresh cooked spinach."

Brian groaned. "Brown or white?" He smirked remembering the conversation they had when she was pregnant. Before her pregnancy it didn't matter, but while she was pregnant, if you even brought brown rice around her she would be heading to the bathroom. However, that stuck. She couldn't stand the taste of brown rice anymore.

"Wow. We've been together for how long and you still have to ask me that?" She shook her head and walked away.

"You got us in trouble." Avery crossed her arms and pouted. "Me no like mommy mad."

"Well you start cleaning up, while I go make mommy unmad. Okay?"

"How ya gone do that?"

Brian kissed her forehead. "Daddy has his ways." He walked towards the bedroom and knocked on the door before he let himself in. "You wanna talk about your day?" He asked as he watched her get undressed.

She sighed and plopped down on the bed. "You mean week?" She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath before she looked back at him. "Amanda was, well still is, a hair away from being transferred. I can't say anymore, though."

He leaned against the doorframe and nodded. "Say no more. I heard all about it. She's lucky you're her CO, because anybody else would have fired her. You have a good heart, Liv. You see something in her."

"Yeah, me. That's the problem. Being single, working in SVU, along with having an addiction, it's not easy. She needs help, but she has one more time, and I won't hesitate to throw her to the dogs."

"Dogs like 1PP?"

"No. Dogs like Pit Bulls, yes 1PP." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and walked up to her. "Jerk." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "What you need is a hot bath and hot sex. Fortunately for you, I can offer you those services. I'll cook and put Av to bed while you relax. Got it?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Yes, sir." She kissed his lips softly.

* * *

"One more." Avery pleaded with her parents about ice cream.

"No. All your teeth will fall out if you eat anymore sugar, young lady."

"Not true." Avery walked over to Brian and grabbed his leg. "Pwease, daddy, pwease."

Olivia crossed her arms and laughed. From the start, Brian had established himself as the fun parent, but she knew that he would soon regret it.

"Uh, sweetie." He said as he tried to pry her off of him. "I don't think mommy would approve of that, so no."

"Hmph. Fine." She crossed her arms and stomped away to her room.

"I wonder where she got her attitude from." Brian joked.

"I wonder where she got the idea that she can get everything she wanted from." Olivia fired back.

"Oh, I take the blame for that. See, I wanted you, and I got you." He said as he was wrapping his arms around his waist.

Olivia smirked. "If I remember correctly, you wanted me 18 years ago, but I turned that down, quickly."

Brian pulled away quickly. "That was low. How would you like it if the shoe was on the other foot?"

"Oh, baby, I'm an Aquarius. We are pros at having sex with no strings attached."

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Because you love me." She sang before she kissed him softly on the lips. "Now, go be the mean parent and tell Av why she can't have anymore junk food. I'm tired of playing bad cop."

"Well IAB deals with bad cops so I think you should continue, and I'll come take care of you in the bedroom in a little while." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm holding you to that." She whispered back before she headed to the bedroom.

Brian smiled before he walked to Avery's room. She was on the floor playing with dolls.

"No more because I'm mommy." She held a Barbie and made a high pitch voice. "Mean daddy says so too."

"I don't sound like that." Brian joked as he sat down next to her on the floor. "Mommy and me are just looking out for you. We love you very much and don't want to see you get a big belly like Uncle Fin." He laughed. "Plus, if you eat a lot of sugar, you'll have to get fake teeth."

"Fake? Ew. I like my teeth."

He kissed her forehead. "I like your teeth too. So are you still mad?"

"Nope!"

"You still love mommy and daddy, right?"

She got up and sat on his lap. "Always, daddy." She kissed his cheek.

Brian made a trail of kisses from Olivia's breasts to between her legs.

She squirmed at his touch. "Please." She whined.

"I think we should get a little messy tonight." He whispered before he took one lick of her slit. "You taste great, baby."

Olivia looked down at him and saw the predatory look in his eyes and knew she was in for a treat. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow as Brian continued his assault on her core. Her hand made it's way to his head and she pushed him closer to her.

Brian thrusted his tongue in her and Olivia's hips bucked into his face.

"God." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Brian continue to fuck her with his tongue.

"Bri, I need you." She huffed out. Tonight was not the night that she wanted to be teased.

He sat and licked his lips. "How do you want it, baby?" He asked lustfully.

"Hard." She moaned.

Brian leaned down and kissed her while he slowly entered her. She gasped into the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss and groaned at how tight she was.

Her breaths were short and loud. "Don't hold back." She moaned.

He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and begin to squeeze them. He pulled at them and twisted her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Olivia felt her legs start to get weak and her body tensed up. "Jesus, Brian." She wrapped her legs around his waist and dugged her nails into his shoulders. This was exactly what she needed after today.

"Let go, baby," he whispered in her ear which was followed by a grunt when he felt her walls contract around him. "I'm right behind you." He dropped his hands back to her hips and started pummeling in out of her, not being gentle at all.

Her back arched and she bit her lip trying not to scream out.

Brian knew she wanted to scream out, so he kissed her swallowing everyone of her grunts, moans, and screams. He felt her legs shake around him and knew she was done.

Olivia bit down on his lip as her orgasm took over her body. She shook and her nails went deeper into his shoulders, and she knew they were going to leave marks, but in this moment she didn't care.

Brian continue his hard and rough strokes through his tighten path. He soon came after her and collapsed on top of her. He remembered her saying that she liked when he did that. To this day he still worried that he would hurt her, but he still did it to make her happy.

"I love you." Olivia said after a few minutes.

Brian kissed her shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Olivia asked in a muffled voice. A strange noise from the kitchen had woken her from her sleep.

"No. Go back to sleep." Brian grumbled noticing that it was 3 in the morning.

Even though it had been three years since Olivia's attack, when she heard noises and didn't have the upperhand, she would begin to get anxious. "Can you go check?" She whispered in the darkness.

Brian sighed. He knew she wouldn't go back to sleep or stop bugging him until he got up. "Fine." He threw the covers off himself and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed his boxers, that were ripped off of him by Olivia early that night, and slid them on.

"I love you." She said as she watched him walk out the room.

Brian walked through their dark apartment and approached the kitchen with caution. The fridge was slightly opened and he heard the sound of something clicking on glass. He rounded the breakfast bar and couldn't help but to grin when he saw the sight in front of him. Avery, their three year old daughter, was sitting on the floor eating nutella straight out the jar, with two juice boxes lying at her feet. "Now you know you scared momma?"

Avery jumped at the sound of Brian's voice before she turned to look at him. "Me?" She asked innocently.

Brian smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Yes. Mommy's going to get you for waking up to eat this junk food."

She had a terrified look on her face. Avery knew Olivia was the strictest one out of the two. "No. It's a secret."

"Too late, princess." He closed the fridge and grabbed the nutella from her. "Plus, the evidence is all over your face."

"Bri, what's taking you so long?" Olivia asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"I found the culprit." He smiled as he picked up Avery.

Olivia finally allowed her body and mind to relax then let out a laugh. Avery was just like her in more ways than she wanted to admit. "Avery."

"I'm sorry, mama." Avery said quickly. If it's one thing she hated, it was when she would get in trouble with her mom. She had Brian wrapped around her pinky finger, but Olivia was another story.

"Are you really?" Olivia asked as she stepped farther into the kitchen. "You have Nutella all over you."

"Least not on the floor, mommy." She said with a little sass. Something else she also inherited from Olivia.

"But do you know what time it is?"

Avery shrugged her shoulders. "Can't read."

Olivia just shook her head and smiled. This was an argument that she wasn't going to win. "Go clean your face then get back in your bed, missy."

Avery looked at Brian then back to Olivia. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

"No, you're a big girl now."

"Pwease. I won't do nothing bad." Avery looked to Brian for help.

"Only because I love you. Let's _all_ go to bed." Olivia said as she was already making her way to the bedroom.

The three of them got comfortable in bed. Brian cuddled Olivia, while Olivia cuddled Avery.

"Love you mommy and daddy." Avery whispered in the darkness.

"I love you too." Brian replied.

"I love you too, my messy princess."


End file.
